PARA SIEMPRE
by A.Redfox
Summary: Cuando Ranma Saotome se cambia de ciudad y conoce a la misteriosa y atractiva Akane Tendo, toda su vida dará un giro, Akane es tan irresistible como enigmática, lo que Ranma no sabe es que mientras mas cerca este de ella mas peligro corre el...
1. Chapter 1

**PARA SIEMPRE**

 **Capitulo 1 El Inicio de todos los males**

Los pulmones me ardían mientras corría. El cabello se pegaba en mi cara, estaba muy asustada, no, mejor dicho aterrada, todo era muy oscuro no podía ver por dónde iba y cada vez me adentraba mas en ese oscuro bosque, sin tan solo, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a papá cuando dijo que no me alejara… ahora estaba perdida y alguien me seguía muy de cerca. La tela del kimono entorpecía mis pasos, era muy pesada y el lodo definitivamente no ayudaba desde hacía mucho, ya no llevaba las sandalias, podía sentir como las afiladas piedras del rio cortaban mis pies mientras corría desesperada en busca de alguna clase de ayuda. En algún momento me tropecé y caí de frente, una gran roca golpeo mi cabeza y comencé a sangrar mucho, me dolía, me sujete con fuerza la herida, entonces se escuchó un siseo grave y profundo de algún lugar del bosque, me estremecí y como pude eche a correr de nuevo.

La negrura del cielo cerrado con los nubarrones cubriendo la media luna me hacían más difícil el camino ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada, el lodo que se prendía en la bastilla del kimono me pesaba haciendo mis pasos más torpes, aun así saque fuerzas de quien sabe dónde. Tras de mi escuchaba una risa siniestramente divertida que se movía rápido, tan rápido como nunca había visto moverse a nadie, daba saltos imperceptibles para mí, pero podía escuchar cómo se balanceaba entre las copas de los árboles, podía asegurar que lo hacía a propósito para aterrorizarme más.

—Vamos, mientras más corras más me diviertes niña— la voz se escuchaba como un canto de sirena, era suave dulce y aterradora al mismo tiempo, pero era esa clase de voz que te atrae como la planta carnívora a las moscas.

Un tronco seco y caído en el camino rasgó mi pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo haciendo que brotara muchísima sangre de ella, me dolió tanto que caí de rodillas apoyando mi peso en las manos que se enterraron en el lodo, trate de levantarme en vano ya no tenía fuerzas y la pierna me dolía montones, aun así lo intente si iba a morir lo haría luchando pero no pude mas y no por qué no quisiera.

Una fuerte ventisca sacudió mi ropa y mi cabello, el camino se había terminado y justo a mis pies había un enorme risco _¿pues cuanto había corrido esa noche?_ Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi vista; sentí como comenzaba a levantarme con facilidad me eleve sobre mi propia altura, mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo lodoso del bosque, algo frio y duro como el hielo se pego a mi espalda y me sujeto bien fuerte, tanto que creí me iba a romper a la mitad.

—Tengo hambre y ya me divertí bastante— me susurro al oído esa exótica mujer extranjera que había conocido apenas hacia un par de horas quizá.

Ella se acerco a mi oreja, su aliento helado rozo mi piel. Sentí un dolor agudo, como cuando te rebanas el dedo con un gran cuchillo. Un rugido de fiera salió de su pecho. Escuche como si dos rocas enormes hubieran chocado entre sí, un temblor en su agarre hizo que me soltara, luego que toque el piso lleve en automático mis manos a mi cuello sentía un ardor indescriptible, como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego sobre mi piel, cerré los ojos para apaciguarme, escuche como si estuvieran rasgando metal, un chirrido fuerte y ensordecedor y un grito ahogado, un susurro, un siseo, como el de una serpiente y luego nada, silencio, me hice un ovillo en el suelo pues el ardor se extendía rápidamente por mi cuello hasta bajar a mis hombros.

—Es tarde para ella puedo olerlo desde aquí —una voz femenina se escucho —pobre, es solo una niña —la voz era tan aguda que no podía identificar si era una mujer mayor o una niña que tenia constipación nasal, poco después me entere que se había tenido que tapar la nariz debido a mi estado.

—Vamos, llevémosla a casa la aldea está cerca, en cualquier momento comenzara a gritar y ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas con esa mujer —ahora un hombre bastante sereno habló ¿acaso se refería a la extranjera y por cierto donde estaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar a tan amables personas que iban a ayudarme, por fin podría volver a casa con mi madre, padre y hermanos, oh sí, yo tenía familia, éramos siete en total, mi madre, mi padre y cuatro hermanos varones, yo fui la única mujer, sentí como nuevamente flotaba en el aire y como si me hubieran puesto sobre dos bloques de hielo que se amoldaban a mi cuerpo, supuse eran para calmar el fuego en mi piel, seguro me quedaba una marca bien grande, ¿qué le iba a decir a mi mamá? también había arruinado el kimono nuevo para mí presentación en sociedad, ya tendría tiempo para idearme algo, ahora solo quería que curaran mis heridas y más que nunca quería dormir. Sentí como el aire helado golpeaba mi cara, el viento era tan brusco que pude sentir como mi piel se estiraba y encogía, como cuando montaba a caballo y lo hacía correr a todo su potencial, pero solo íbamos a pie, si acaso en un palanquín ¿como el aire podía hacer esos estragos sobre mi?

Cuando deje de sentir el viento en mi cara pude abrir los ojos ligeramente, ya habíamos llegado a su casa. Vi una muralla enorme rodeando el palacete, con movimientos muy rápidos y precisos me acomodaron en un futon en una habitación que estaba muy oscura, no podía ver nada y el ardor ya se había extendido a mis brazos, comencé a convulsionar y el dolor ya casi era insoportable, aun así tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la habitación estaba en penumbras, aun así, ellos se movían de un lado a otro asegurándose que yo estuviera cómoda.

—Pequeña, hey, ¿estas consciente? — la misma voz de hombre me preguntó eso, yo asentí aunque trate de hablar tenia la garganta hinchada de dolor —bien —me respondió—Solo me pregunte ¿Cómo pudo ver mi asentimiento si la habitación estaba oscura como boca de lobo?

—-…¿Y cuántos años tienes ? —me pregunto otra voz cantarina que no pude identificar, no era la misma voz femenina de hacia un rato, ¿pues cuantas personas había ahí? — dieciséis— el sonido de mi voz apenas era perceptible —vaya eres muy joven, ojala hubiéramos llegado antes, lo siento mucho— la voz se escuchaba apagada, triste.

—¿Cómo le preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no ves que la está pasando muy mal? —otra vez la voz femenina del bosque se escuchó, ahora ya sin la agudeza de la constipación, solo se escucho un siseo como respuesta.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, el dolor cada vez era más agudo se extendía rápidamente por mis brazos—el fuego, apaguen el fuego, por favor —suplique con voz ronca.

—Está ocurriendo ya, es muy tarde mi querida niña, pero no te preocupes aquí estaremos para cuando todo termine, te ayudaremos, lo prometo – el hombre amable se escuchaba muy apenado.

— ¡Oye! antes de que te desmayes dime ¿cómo te llamas? — otra voz masculina me habló solo que esta era más desenfadada, como si lo que me ocurriera fuera divertido, el hombre amable lo reprendió — ¿¡qué!? Es información crucial, ¿qué tal si se le olvida? por lo menos ya tendríamos su nombre para luego hacer la lapida o algo así, ya sabes, como la de nosotros- un gruñido gutural se escucho después un bufido como si una bestia estuviera a mi lado.

El dolor era horrible, me retorcí quise vomitar, mi garganta estaba seca, sentía como el fuego se expandía por todo mi torso, como si me hubieran metido en agua hirviendo, grite horrorizada por el tremendo dolor, los espasmos en mi cuerpo eran violentos, me convulsionaba cada segundo, quería gritar mas fuerte pero sentía que ya mi garganta estaba desgarrada .

—¿Entonces, dime cómo te llamas? — otra vez el mismo chico impertinente.

Me retorcí, respire rápida y dolorosamente hasta que pude articular una frase, la última antes de caer en la inconsciencia, o por lo menos eso creí

—¡ME LLAMO AKANE! — grité y luego me consumí en el fuego.

Continuara ….

Jelouuuuuuuuu como están?, espero que súper bien pues aquí les dejo un nuevo bebé ya saben que no me olvido de las cenizas de Akane y que se los voy a actualizar muy pronto eso ya se los prometí pero es que escribo y lo borro y así estoy ya repetí el capitulo como 50 veces y de repente llego este y quien soy yo para privarlos de las locuras que salen de mi cabeza quien soy yo, en fin espero les guste y espero su emocionante review, gracias.

Un agradecimiento gigante ya saben a MARYVIZA sin ella nada, nada de esto es posible gracias babe love u


	2. Las Tendo

**Para siempre**

 **Capítulo 2** **Las Tendo**

Mi abuelo paterno tenía negocios en algún lugar del país. Sinceramente nunca me preocupe por ello hasta hace unos meses, cuando falleció, y siendo yo su único nieto me dejo todo, así que debía trasladarme hasta una isla bien lejos de Nerima donde vivo actualmente.

El tema de vivir en una isla no me apetecía mucho, la verdad es que ni siquiera podría disfrutar el agua fresca del mar. Sufro una condición no humana, bueno, yo lo llamo maldición. Cuando el agua fría toca mi cuerpo me convierto en una chica pelirroja y eso no está nada divertido. Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, he buscado la cura hasta el cansancio pero jamás la conseguí, en fin, ya me había rendido hace mucho, la cosa es que mi abuelo paterno era el dueño del campo donde se prueban los motores de honda, sí, lo sé, coches, mi gozo en un pozo, ja-ja-ja, y es que lo mío no son las carreras de auto, si me gustan pero prefiero motores más grandes, por ejemplo un Ferrari.

La cosa va así, me llamo Ranma Saotome y tengo 23 años, siempre tuve una vida desahogada, no hace mucho termine la universidad, administración, pero lo mío siempre fueron las artes marciales. Estudie eso por darle un titulo que colgar en su despacho a mi padre, un hombre excéntrico a mi parecer, bonachón pero excéntrico, él también tenía una maldición, solo que él se convertía en un panda gigante y gordo, si, divertido, lo sé, pero él era feliz así, creo que hasta lo disfrutaba, en fin, mi padre se dedica a las ventas, es capaz de vender una pelota pinchada o lo que fuera, a quien fuera, tenía sus negocios por todo el país y comenzaba a expandirse hacia a nuevo horizontes , al parecer a los mexicanos les gustaba mucho las cosas de Japón y no perdió oportunidad en abarcar ese mercado.

Mi madre, una mujer muy tradicional siempre al lado de mi padre. Vivía aferrada a sus raíces samurái, así que tenía una colección muy extensa de katanas y armaduras, las cuales exhibía en varios museos.

Soy hijo único, entonces, me daban lo que yo quería cuando yo quería.

Me aventure a ir a donde el abuelo, porque mi padre me repetía hasta el cansancio que no viviría _**para siempre**_ y que tenía que hacer algo por mi futuro, lo cierto es que tenía razón, nunca he sido inconsciente y sé que mi padre hizo sus negocios a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, entonces me dije, "¡¿por qué no?!" Empaque algunas pertenencias y tome el avión que me llevaría hasta la isla Yakushima. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que me depararía el futuro en ese lejano y exótico lugar….

Cuando llegue caía una lluvia ligera "¡Genial!" pensé, odiaba la lluvia, ya saben por lo de mi maldición, no iba preparado para esto, así que fui a una de esas tiendas de suvenires del aeropuerto y me compre un impermeable y una sombrilla, la más grande que encontré. Afuera del recinto ya me esperaba un taxi que me llevaría a la casa del abuelo, guarde las maletas en el portaequipajes y lo aborde lo más rápido que pude, ansiaba el momento en entrar en la seca cabina. Conforme avanzaba el andar del auto nos adentrábamos en la ciudad que había en la isla, era un lugar bastante extravagante, había muchísimas tiendas y hoteles, ¿acaso ese podría ser un lugar paradisiaco?, no lo creo, enserio no lo creo. Entramos en un camino de terracería bastante bien alejado de la ciudad, bordeado por arboles altos y tan frondosos que el camino estaba prácticamente seco. Atravesamos más terracería. El bosque se veía bastante tétrico pero nada le daba miedo al gran Ranma Saotome, por fin llegamos a una casa de dos pisos color blanco con unos grandes pilares adornando el porche, se veía bastante acogedora y muy occidental en realidad. Bajé del auto y le pague al conductor que se veía ligeramente nervioso, cuando tuvo su dinero chirrió los neumáticos para salir de ahí a toda prisa, eso fue extraño, pero no le di importancia.

Saque el manojo de llaves que me había entregado el abogado durante la lectura del testamento de mi abuelo, y tuve que probar diez hasta que di con la indicada.

Hacía rato la lluvia había cesado mas no los nubarrones grises que se arremolinaban en el cielo, apenas era medio día y parecían las seis de la tarde. Entré en la casa, por dentro todo estaba cubierto por sabanas, lo típico que pasa cuando una casa deja de ser habitada. Dejé las maletas en el recibidor el cual se extendía por un pasillo, lo cruce y llegue a la sala, quite las sabanas de los sillones de la mesa de centro y de un antiguo piano en una esquina, la estancia era bastante amplia un gran ventanal cubría la pared, así continúe con las siguientes habitaciones, el comedor, la cocina, los libreros, el despacho, llegue a la parte superior, había tres habitaciones, de igual manera fui quitando todas las telas que cubrían los muebles, hasta que llegue a la habitación principal, no estaba nada mal, era amplia y también tenía una ventana de pared a pared e impresionante vista hacia el océano, definitivamente esa sería mi habitación. La cama era norme, tenía un edredón dorado muy suave y la forja de la cama era de puro hierro con algunas flores negras de adorno, era agradable. Subí las maletas hasta la habitación y las dejé en una esquina, ya después acomodaría la ropa. Mi estomago gruño, fui a la cocina y no había nada absolutamente nada, me sentí morir, seguro había una pizzería por ahí cerca, busque la guía telefónica sin éxito alguno, es más, ni siquiera había teléfono ahí, y quiero pensar que mucho menos había internet ¿pues cómo demonios sobrevivía el viejo ahí? , —mierda— suspire profundamente, ¿ahora cómo diablos iba a conseguir comida si estaba en medio de la nada bien lejos de la ciudad? no saldría por mi propio pie ya que una llovizna tupidita caía otra vez. Me asome por la ventana, estaba seguro que alguien me observaba desde fuera pero ahí no había nadie, al asomarme vi la cochera, una estructura amplia y grande de color rojo, seguro el viejo tenía un auto, imagine un viejo chevy de finales de los 60´s oxidado y roído por la humedad. Me enfunde en el impermeable y el enorme paraguas, con unas largas botas de goma y salí con mucho cuidado hacia el garaje con el manojo de llaves en la mano, después de cinco intentos conseguí abrir la puerta, era de riel así que no fue difícil acceder dentro la construcción, era el doble de grande que la estancia de la casa, y oh mi dios que me pateen el culo por pensar que el viejo estaba senil, sin duda le gustaba lo bueno. Había cuatro autos, un honda accord color gris, por supuesto un honda eso era lógico!, un enorme jeep zahara todo terreno, un precioso y hermoso bentley, y un delgado y estético lamborghini, ese viejo sí que se daba la gran vida, de verdad quería subirme al lambo, pero no sabía la calidad del terreno y si lo estropeaba me tire los pelos de los nervios, así que mejor use la camioneta, a final de cuentas todo estaba húmedo y lleno de lodo.

Conduje por el camino que medio me había grabado con anterioridad, no me había dado cuenta que los arboles tenían extrañas marcas y con eso se identificaba el camino hacia la civilización, o hacia la casa del abuelo, vale, mi casa ahora. Conduje con disimulo hacia el centro de la ciudad, estaba seguro había visto una tienda de víveres, según yo debía estar girando la esquina pero no era un camino sin salida, la gente miraba el auto a su avance, seguro no había muchos coches americanos en la isla y como estaba muy perdido decidí preguntar a una señora que caminaba sobre la acera, me dijo que siguiera derecho cinco bloques y luego doblara a la derecha tres bloques mas y encontraría lo que buscaba, y ahí estaba impoluto en ese color amarillo cremoso que le ponen a esos lugares con un enorme cartel luminoso, aparque y aunque la lluvia ya había cesado lleve el paraguas por si acaso.

Me pasee por todos los pasillos tomando esto y aquello, no quería pasar hambres y es que soy de buen comer, que bueno que siempre acompañe a mi madre a comprar los víveres. Tenía amplio conocimiento de precios, calidad y cantidad, cuando hube terminado de meter todo al carrito de supermercado me forme en la fila para pagar, observe que había otra fila más pequeña que por algún motivo nadie se acercaba ahí, así que aprovechando mi buena suerte decidí cambiarme de lugar. Delante de mí había cuatro chicas con muy buen ver desde mi ángulo, llevaban ropas en tonalidades opacas. Estaban de pie ahí esperando su turno en completo silencio y viendo cada una en algún punto que no se podía distinguir, avanzaban a paso lento. El cajero que atendía las miro de soslayo y claramente vi como se sonrojaba, comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, prácticamente había terminado con el cliente y se equivoco tres veces en dar el cambio, haciendo movimientos raros al acomodar los víveres en las bolsas de tela de la anciana que recién había atendido. Inhale y exhale sonoramente, el aire que había salido de mis pulmones rozo ligeramente a la chica menuda de cabello corto que estaba frente a mí a escasos metro y veinte centímetros, ella pego un brinquito como si alguien la hubiera tocado, sus hombros se tensaron y lentamente se giró sobre su eje, las otras chicas reaccionaron al unísono, como si a todas las hubieran tocado al mismo tiempo y lo que vi cambio mi vida para siempre. Lla chica era bajita de cabello corto negro casi azul, tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, una nariz respingada y pequeña, sus labios a juego eran carnosos y pronunciados, sus ojos eran color café oscuro muy oscuro, sus cejas delineadas enmarcaban sus ojos dándole un gesto de sorpresa, arrugaba mucho la nariz como si algo oliera muy mal y lo único que había ahí atrás de ella era yo, solo nos separaba el carrito de compras de un metro veinte, vi como la chica apretaba con furia el manubrio del carro de autoservicio que llevaba sus víveres , la mujer mayor de las cuatro susurro algo que no pude escuchar, a pesar de que estaban proporcionalmente alejadas todas asintieron menos la belleza que me miraba.

—¡Akane! — dijo la mujer ya en un tono más apremiante – ve.

La menuda chica soltó el manubrio suavemente, mientras salía a toda prisa del mercado, otra chica de cabello castaño corto tomo su lugar sin prisa y ninguna de las tres me miro nunca, el cajero se tomo su tiempo para pasar los artículos por el scanner, seguro el muy chucho quería hacer tiempo para poder observar a esas mujeres, si la pequeña era así de guapa no podría ni imaginarme a las mayores, ojala fueran solteras, pensé mientras pasaba mi turno para pagar.

El cajero suspiro bien fuerte cuando las chicas se alejaron lo bastante de nosotros para que no escuchara, le pase una mano frente a los ojos porque parecía se había olvidado de que debía cobrar mi mercadería.

—Oye chico, ¿me puedes atender? —dije en tono burlón.

—Oh lo lamento señor, ¿encontró lo que buscaba? — me preguntó de manera avergonzada por su actitud despistada.

—Si gracias, y creo que hasta un poco más—mire por encima de mi hombro y no había nadie detrás, así que obtendría alguna información de esas chicas—¿ellas, quiénes son? se ven muy extrañas— dije señalando el camino por el que se fueron con la barbilla

—¿Cómo, acaso no las conoces? —pareció ofendido con mi pregunta.

—Oh, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a la isla

—Ya veo, pues ellas son las chicas Tendo, la mayor es la señora Hinako no sobre pasa los 35 y tiene esas tres hijas bien guapas, la hija mayor es Kasumi, la de en medio es Nabiki y la más pequeña es Akane son hijas del señor Soun Tendo.

—Así que son hermanas, vaya, con razón se parecen tanto son guapísimas – dije finalizando con un silbido.

—Guapísimas es poco, parecen deidades talladas en marfil, jamás he visto mujeres más bellas que ellas y créeme he buscado en internet – me dijo un poco soñador y yo estaba seguro que veía bastante pornografía y me reí por lo bajo – pero al parecer nadie es suficiente para Akane—eso si lo dijo en un tono de decepción absoluta y un poco de rencor, me pregunto cuántas veces lo habrá rechazado.

— ¿Ella es tu amiga?

—¡Oh, no! estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria, solo es mi compañera de aula pero no habla con nadie, es muy reservada, sus hermanas son igual que ella, no hablan con nadie excepto entre ellas o con sus novios, eso si, Akane es la de mejores calificaciones en toda la isla, no sé cómo le hace, se supone que las chicas lindas son huecas o ¿no? — él se rio socarrón y le seguí el cuento riéndome también.

—¿Entonces Akane tiene novio?

—¿Eh?, no, ella no sale con nadie. ¿Oye tío no crees que eres un poco mayorcito para fijarte en ella? —Me miro acusador entrecerrando los ojos – se apuro a meter mi mercadería en las bolsas de tela.

—¿Acaso crees que me podría gustar una niña como esa? estaba más pendiente de la de cabello largo la que se lo ata en una coleta – con la mano jale mi trenza por mi hombro para que entendiera a quien me refería.

—¡Ya!, esa es Kasumi, la hermana mayor por lo que se tiene 22 años, Nabiki la de cabello corto café esta en los 19 y Akane tiene entre 17 o 18 no estoy muy seguro. Tienen algo que cuando te acercas a ellas, hacen que se te ericen los bellos del cuerpo y tu mente grita: "corre, corre", pero tus pies te guían hacia ellas como si tuvieran algún campo de gravedad atrayente, no sé, es raro.

Termino de empacar mis cosas y las coloque en el carrito, iba a preguntarle algo mas cuando un sonoro carraspeo nos interrumpió, una señora de prominente cuerpo estaba esperando su turno para pagar, así que me despedí agradeciendo al amable cajero, y estaba agradecido de verdad, porque el chico fuera tan lengua larga, acomode todo en la camioneta y regrese a casa cuando hube terminado de acomodar todo, saque mi computadora de la maleta pero ¡Oh mierda! había olvidado que no había internet, mi teléfono tenia pero no era suficiente, la verdad es que si no contrataba el servicio pronto moriría de aburrimiento en esa casa, encendí la tv y había televisión satelital así que me dedique a hacer zap en lo que se cocinaba mi cena en el horno, una deliciosa lasaña congelada.

Después de ver unos capítulos repetidos de los expedientes secretos x, estaba cansado por el viaje y sinceramente aburrido, subí a mi habitación, mire mi teléfono, eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando me acosté a descansar por fin…

Los días pasaban, había conseguido un servicio de internet y teléfono, el cual aun no habían instalado por cuestiones de clima me dijo el del servicio a clientes. Decidí salir a darme una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, aprovecharía para conocer mejor el lugar. Encontré una cafetería en una calle principal y me senté justo del lado de la gran ventana observando la calle, la vida en esa ciudad era muy aburrida, por lo menos en esa cafetería había un servicio de internet gratuito, saque mi computadora para trabajar un rato, cuando abrí el correo electrónico tenía como mil mensajes de mi madre, y es que a pesar de que hablaba con ella casi diario estaba preocupada por mí. Después de leer todos los correos y revisar todo lo demás, sobe todo lo referente al negocio que ahora que veo no era mucho lo que había que hacer. El viejo solo cobraba una muy fuerte cantidad que se depositaba solita en su cuenta, mi cuenta de banco a lo único que debía prestar atención realmente era a que el campo siempre estuviera limpio y en orden, pero había gente que ya estaba trabajando en eso solo había que supervisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Iba a abrir mi perfil de facebook cuando la vi, se estaciono frente a una tienda de ropa de segunda mano y para la caridad. Su auto, un preciosísimo Audi coupé negro lustroso, bajó del auto con mucha gracilidad, parecía una muñeca enfundad en esa blusa azul marino de manga larga y jeans bastante casuales, ¿pero acaso había algo más hermoso que ella? lo estaba dudando mucho. La seguí observando, abrió la cajuela de su auto y saco dos sacos de lona enormes se veían más grandes que ella, era mi oportunidad, seguramente necesitaría ayuda, cerré rápidamente el ordenador sin apagarlo, lo metí en la mochila y deje un billete grande en la mesa, sería suficiente para pagar

De manera casual abrí la puerta de mi auto, dejé la mochila y el paraguas, me inventé una manera de mirarla por sobre mi hombro y ella me observaba a mí, como quien no quiere la cosa me hice el desentendido como todo un caballero que soy claro está, acudí a su rescate, cruce la pequeña calle que dividía las aceras y vi como se tensaba conforme yo me acercaba desviando la mirada hacia las pesadas bolsas de lona.

—¿Disculpe, necesita ayuda señorita? — le pregunte muy amable, dudo para responderme y después de un largo minuto de silencio mientras me ignoraba y sacaba otras cosas más de su auto me respondió.

—No gracias –tenía una voz hermosa, era como escuchar el canto de un jilguero, era melodiosa, aterciopelada y a la vez seductora a pesar de ser muy cortante en su respuesta.

—Esas bolsas se ven bastante pesadas déjame te ayudo por favor—dije tirando de una de las maletas y vaya que estaba pesada pero ella las bajo de su auto de una manera muy sencilla.

—Ya le dije que estoy bien y por favor le pediré que no se me acerque, no me gustan los extraños— repitió con los dientes apretados en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Vas a la tienda de segunda mano verdad? yo llevo esto y tu puedes llevar aquello – señale una caja que por su apariencia estaba llena de zapatos – cargue la gran maleta y camine directo a la tienda. Ella se quedo parada tras de mí, no movía ni un musculo ¿acaso no respiraba?, como sea seguí mi avance, ella tendría que dejar esa hostilidad en cualquier momento

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí directo hasta el mostrador, una señora bajita entrada en bastantes años me atendió.

—Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, ¿puedo dejar esto aquí? debo ir por otras cosas…

—¡Oh Akane, querida!

La señora me interrumpió mientras yo me giraba, tras de mi estaba la menuda y preciosa chica con la otra maleta y la caja, ¿pero cómo demonios hizo para traerlas cosas tan rápido?

—Buenas tardes señora Miya, mi madre ha limpiado su closet otra vez esta semana, ya sabe—la chica sonreía, tenía unos dientes blancos, perfectos, parecía un ángel.

—¡Caramba! Debo ser sincera Akane, cada semana me traes muchas cosas para la caridad, ¿estas segura que no quieres que te las compre? Claro, aunque ni como pagarte toda esta ropa de diseñador debe costar una fortuna.

—Es cosa de nada, mi madre se la envía para la gente necesitada, no se fije en ello, fue muy específica en "donarla" no venderla, usted puede hacer con ella lo que guste y si encuentra algo lindo para usted tómelo, no creo que la gente se moleste por ello.

—Ustedes son los mejores chicos de la isla querida Akane.

Bien, me sentí desplazado, las dos me ignoraron olímpicamente, lo único que hice fue suspirar aburrido y parece que había apuñalado a Akane, me miro de una manera aterradora, hizo que tragara saliva de mera ansiedad.

—Gracias señora Miya, la veré muy pronto – se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarme, me quede como idiota plantado ahí, salí tras ella mientras la anciana me miraba descolocada.

—¡Oye espera! —Le grité mientras ella sacaba las llaves de su coche.

—¿Qué quieres? — me dijo muy hostil mientras abanicaba con su mano el aire frente a ella como si algo apestara,

—¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo? — pregunte un poco incomodo – es decir, ni siquiera te conozco y te has portado muy grosera conmigo, es mas hasta te ayude, por lo menos deberías ser educada y agradecerme ¿no lo crees?

—Bien, gracias entonces – ella ni siquiera me miro y giro su cuello como si en cualquier momento pudiera vomitar del asco, eso me molesto bastante.

—Vaya nunca creí que lo que tienes de guapa, lo tengas de mal educada – ella dio un tirón a la puerta de su coche pero yo no iba a ceder, así que intente tomar su mano y estaba helada, ella la quito de inmediato.

—Te pido por favor no me vuelvas a tocar nunca – lo dijo mientras apretaba la mandíbula bien fuerte, tanto que casi se escuchó como un siseo.

—Pero es que yo solo trataba de ser amable, lamento haberte incomodado

– ¡Mierda!- ella me interrumpió.

Rápidamente vi como se ponía frente a mí, miraba hacia el inicio de la calle y como una enorme camioneta venia en nuestra dirección, se agazapo como intentando protegerme. La camioneta venia a muy alta velocidad derrapando por el pavimento mojado, no hubo tiempo para pensar, la tome en brazos y salte por el aire, era tan ligera como una pluma pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño, estaba helada y se sentía dura como si fuera una estatua a pesar que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfecto a mis brazos, era como cargar un bloque de hielo.

Sin evitarlo la van choco estrepitosa y dolorosamente en el precioso audi haciéndolo chatarra, mientras aterrizábamos del otro lado de la acera, la gente comenzó a reunirse a nuestro alrededor para ver si estábamos bien, ella estaba quieta, tan quieta que de verdad parecía una estatua, suavemente la deposite en el suelo y se levantó de un saltito.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunte mientras tocaba su hombro, parecía en shock.

—S…si gracias, debo irme —me dijo.

—Oye, pero tu auto esta hecho añicos.

—N…no lo necesito— me dijo de manera nerviosa, se echó a correr a una velocidad considerablemente rápida para una persona promedio, en cuanto me deshice del agarre de la señora Miya que había salido de su tienda para ver el alboroto, fui detrás de ella como bólido, la vi doblar la esquina, estaba a escasos siete metros de distancia a ella y cuando doble la esquina ella había desaparecido, era extraño, en esa calle no había nada más que pared de ladrillo y al fondo un gran basurero metálico. Recorrí el callejón y hasta me aventure a revisar el contenedor, pero ahí no había nadie más que yo.

Regrese a ver como había quedado su auto y para rendir declaración a la policía que ya estaba ahí, después de estar casi toda la tarde en la comisaria y de escuchar las miles de disculpas del chico que conducía la camioneta a exceso de velocidad, regrese a casa muy agotado, solo me tumbe en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido. Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Akane Tendo…

 **Continuara…**

 **Jelousukiiiiii como están espero que súper bien pues yo aquí reportándome les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia esperando sea de su total agrado, discúlpenme por no dejarles review personalizado muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de comentar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Maryviza sin su ayuda nada de esto sería posible**

 **Un abrazo gigante de su amiga Redfox.**


End file.
